


Drawings

by bichcheoleom



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boobear, Bottom Harry, Fluff and Smut, Hazza, M/M, Smut, crossdress harry, larry fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 08:02:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7524799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bichcheoleom/pseuds/bichcheoleom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is an Art student in London University. Louis is a graffiti master that is always around campus. </p>
<p>Harry thinks Louis is annoying. Louis thinks Harry's beautiful but at the same time loves to tease him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drawings

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bottom!harry fic. He's cross-dress and shorter than Louis.
> 
> Enjoy xx

"You're all free to go."

 

Harry stood up and walked out of class. He took a good hold of his side bag as he walked over the croud. Finally, he was out and making his way through campus. Zayn must be waiting for him by the bike park, so that's where he's heading.

 

His skirt moved from side to side and he could hear the heels of his knee high boots clicking on the solid floor. Harry wrapped his jacket around himself more. It was a chilly day. The boy took a strand of his hair, placing it behind his ear and sighed heavily when noticing the person that was coming towards him.

 

"Hello Harry."

 

"Louis."

 

Harry didn't even look at him. He just continued walking, ignoring the boy. Louis took the boy's shoulder, turning him around and taking a hold of his wrists, pulling his body to be pressed to his own. Harry looked away, ignoring Louis' knowing eyes and flashy smile. As Louis tried to search for Harry's eyes, his hands moved to Harry's waist and licked his lips.

 

"You look beautiful today. Where you heading?"

 

"Somewhere." He answered. "Can you let me go now? Zayn's waiting for me."

 

"I'm starting to think he's your boyfriend."

 

"He's not." Harry snapped. "And if he was, why would  _you_ care?"

 

"Oh baby." Louis chuckled with a smirk. He pulled Harry closer, wrapping his arms completely around his small and slim torso. Harry gulped and looked directly to Louis' eyes with a glare. But, Louis leaned closer and whispered into Harry's ear. "You know why I care." Harry's breath hitched, but he tried to get out of Louis' grip. "Now, now. Don't try getting away from me, baby."

 

"Leave me alone Louis." Louis just chuckled, his hands going lower. "Please." Harry pouted with puppy eyes. "Please daddy." 

 

"Shit." Louis let him go. "Fine." Harry flipped his hair and winked at Louis.

 

"Arsehole."

 

Louis took his hand again, pulling him back and pecking his cheek Harry huffed and turned around, walking quickly over to Zayn. Finally arriving, Zayn started to complain about how much time Harry takes. They both made their ways to the cafe for some hot chocolate. Harry complained about hating Louis.

 

Three workers were standing outside of the cafe. They were yelling at each other. Then, Harry noticed why they were fighting. There was a  _huge_ graffiti drawing right outside. It wasn't horrible, but it wasn't one to draw at a cafe. Harry immediately knew it was Louis'. But, he decided to ignore it and not say a thing, just walking inside the cafe.

 

"So this Louis guy likes you, huh?" Zayn asked as they finally got their hot chocolate and sat down. Harry nodded with a sigh, taking a sip of his drink. "I'm not gay but he's hot as fuck. I'd fuck him." He nodded. Harry had raised eyebrows and Zayn shrugged. "Come on Haz. You know he's hot."

 

"He is but it's not about how he looks. It's about how he is."

 

"You're saying he's a fuck boy?"

 

"I would never call anyone that, Zayn."

 

"Sorry. You're right." He shrugged. "But, I wouldn't let this opportunity go. Harry, I know your last boyfriend wasn't the best. But, what if this one is?"

 

"I don't think so. I just feel like he wants my body." Harry took another sip. "Anyway, no. I don't want it. Respect my decision!"

 

"Respected."

 

.

 

Harry had on a jumper that end up until his thighs, some black leggings, and some brown knee high boots with no heel. His gray beanie over his curls and his hair loose. He took some mascara and put it on, after adding some thin eyeliner. He took his favorite lipstick and he was done. The boy smiled at himself in the mirror and took his bag and phone.

 

He headed outside his dorm room, which was shared with Zayn, but he had already left. Harry walked down the stairs and pushed the glass door open to walk out, but somebody was waiting for him on the wall. Harry rolled his eyes and started to walk faster away and towards his class. 

 

"Woah wait up." Louis walked up to him, taking his hand and pulling him back.

 

"Not right now, Louis. It's early!" He whined. "What about 4:30? Does that sound okay?"

 

"You're so cute." The other one smiled fondly. "This is for you." He took the rose that he was hidding behind him. Harry bit his lip and tried not to smile. Because, I mean, who doesn't smile when somebody gives you some flowers? 

 

"Thank you." He whispered and took the rose. It had no thorns, which made him smile more. Louis was just staring at him with a fond expression. Harry wondered how he could be such a bad boy and then turn into a sweetheart. "I have to go." He awkwardly said.

 

"Want me to walk you?" 

 

"Um, I mean-"

 

"Okay let's go." Louis wasn't taking a no. So, Harry nodded and turned to keep walking. He jumped when Louis took his bag and just winked. He was a gentleman. They walked in silence until finally reaching the building. "Thanks." He took his bag back and nodded his head as a thank you.

 

Harry took a hold of the door knob but Louis pulled him back.

 

"Can I get a kiss?"

 

"Don't push it."

 

"Okay." Louis sighed. "Bye baby."

 

Harry ignored the pet name and walked inside his classroom.

 

.

 

A few weeks later, Harry's dorm room was full of chocolates and flowers. Louis had been sending him tons. Zayn kept asking how the heck he didn't have any interest in Louis. Harry would just shrug and ignore him.

 

Harry was sitting down crisscross on his bed while eating some chocolate out of a heart shape box. Zayn was typing on his computer.

 

"Harry. Mind giving me one?"

 

"Find your own box of chocolates." He glared like a kitten. Zayn huffed and turned back to his computer.

 

"Bitch. You're selfish."

 

"Louis gave them to me." Zayn hummed in response. "I didn't even ask for them." Zayn hummed. "He gave them to me." Hum. "Because he likes me." He giggled and took another one, taking a small bite. "He likes me." 

 

"Yes, I know."

 

"You're just jealous somebody like  _him_ doesn't like you." Zayn rolled his eyes and smiled. "That's what you get for being straight!" Harry threw him a chocolate with a flower shape. Zayn thanked him and ate it. "You know, I need a new place to get all this flowers in. My study table is full!" He giggled. "Full of love."

 

"Sounds like you like the attention"

 

"No! Ew!" Harry shook his head. "I would never like Louis." He laughed at Zayn. There was a knock on the door and he turned to look at Zayn with pleading eyes. "Please go open! I'm comfy."

 

"And i'm working. Go." Harry groaned and got up. He look through the peephole and gasped. "Who's that?" Zayn asked. Harry ran his hands through his hair to get it under control and then pulled his skirt up a bit, straightening it out. He coughed into his fist and opened the door.

 

"Hi Louis!"

 

"Hey babe." The other one smiled with fond. "You seem happy today."

 

"Oh! I am!" He giggled.

 

"You look wonderful." He chuckled. "Oh um, here." Louis took out a small notebook. "For you." Harry blushed and bit his lip, taking the notebook. "It's of drawing i've done." Harry opened it and admired all the drawings. Some were of him, which made him blush even more. Louis checked out the boy, his eyes landing on the short skirt. He gulped.

 

"You draw nice." Harry smiled.

 

"Thanks love" Louis ran his thumb on Harry's cheek bone. Harry's eyes went wide and he looked down. "You have a little something." Louis pointed at his own bottom lip. "I see you've been eating my chocolates."

 

"Oh my." Harry placed his hand over his mouth, cheeks going a deep shade of red. "This is so um..."

 

"Here." Louis took the boy's hand and pushed it down. He ran his other hands thumb and cleaned his bottom lip. Harry looked up at him with puppy eyes. "Bye Harry." He smirked and then kissed his cheek.

 

When Louis was gone Harry closed the door and squealed loudly, holding the notebook to his chest and twirl around. Zayn raised his eyebrows as he saw a bit of Harry's underwear. "I can see your undies." Harry stopped and placed the notebook on his study table. "You obviously hate him, Hazz."

 

"Of course I do! Shut up!" He shouted.

 

"Sure you do, babe."

 

"Shut up. Only Louis can call me that."

 

.

 

The next day, Harry was working on a canvas. He had to draw Niall, the boy sitting beside him. Niall was drawing him. They were not strangers, nor friends, but they did like each other. Niall always told Harry to cut his hair because it was too hard to draw, which made Harry giggle. 

 

Harry had Louis' journal inside his bag. Zayn kept saying he liked him but Harry was against it. Though, deep inside, he knew it was true. Niall poked Harry and showed his hair. He drew amazing, which made Harry smiled and compliment his drawing. The blonde boy thanked him and then decided to start a conversation.

 

"Have you heard about the random graffiti's?" Niall turned to him.

 

"Yeah?"

 

"I know who they are from."

 

Harry rolled his eyes and said, "I know as well."

 

"Tommo. Hot right? He's so cute."

 

"Excuse me?" Harry scoffed. Niall turned to him with a questioning look. "Um... I mean, yeah he is!" He chuckled awkwardly. Niall agreed as well. "Sadly, he's um... Taken!" 

 

"He is? Aw man."

 

"Yeah. Too bad..."

 

"By who?"

 

Harry bit his lip and looked panick. "Me."

 

"Woah. I'm so sorry, I was talking about your boyfriend and-"

 

"Don't worry about it!" Class finished and Harry quickly walked out. He started to run quickly to his dorm. Like always, he bumped into someone and fell on the floor, right on his bum. "Owie." He pouted.

 

"Sorry baby." Louis chuckled and helped him up. "You okay?"

 

"My arse hurts."

 

"Want me to kiss it better?"

 

"Ha-Ha. Very funny, Lewis."

 

Louis rolled his eyes fondly and took Harry's hand, intertwining his fingers. "How was class?" he asked. Harry shrugged and just stared at their hands. "Come with me." Harry nodded and they walked hand in hand to Louis' car. Louis opened the door for Harry and then they were soon inside the car, driving.

 

They arrived to a very nice house. Louis opened the front door with a key. "Your house?" Harry asked and Louis nodded as response. It was a beautiful house. Harry took his convers off, leaving him with his thigh high, black socks.

 

He was wearing some shorts and then the socks. As shirt, he was wearing a jumper, and underneath the usual feminine tank top. 

 

He followed Louis into a room. It was full of drawings, the walls full of graffiti, making him grin. "This is my art room." Louis explained. "And since I know you like art, I decided to bring you here." Harry nodded and looked around. 

 

"I like your graffiti."

 

"Thanks, love."

 

The two walked out of the room and headed to the living room. Louis got some water for Harry. Now, they're sitting down on the couch. Harry rambled about Niall and how he thought Louis was hot. Harry used his hand a lot as he talked, which made Louis smile. The older boy looked at Harry up and down.

 

He stared at Harry's thighs, which were covered with the socks. He licked his lips and turned up to Harry. "Is he hot?"

 

"Pardon?"

 

"Is this NIall guy hot?"

 

"Why do you want to know?" Harry looked offended.

 

"Because maybe we can...you know."

 

"You're an idiot." Harry stood up. "I don't like you."

 

"W-What? What did I do?" Louis was smiling though, and still sitting down. He took Harry's hand and tried pulling him back.

 

"You're supposed to like  _me_! Not him!" He shouted. 

 

"Do  _you_ like me?" Louis placed his hands on Harry's waist, pulling him closer.

 

"Um." Louis was pulling him closer, making him sit down on his lap. "Maybe..." The older boy smiled and leaned closer, brushing his lips against Harry's. "Louis?" Their lips met and Harry's eyes closed his eyes, kissing the boy back. 

 

Louis bit on Harry's bottom lip, making him open up his mouth with a moan. He cupped his bum with his hands while his tongue roamed his mouth. They pulled apart, breathing heavily. "Lay down." Harry nodded quickly and layed down on the couch. Harry was about to take is socks off but Louis stopped him. "Leave 'em. You look cute." Harry giggled as Louis was layed over him. He wrapped his arms around the older boy's neck.

 

Soon enough, they were making out all over again, Louis taking Harry's shorts off, pulling his panties off with them. Harry took Louis' shirt off and threw it across the room. Soon enough, they were fully naked and Louis was kissing down Harry's torso. 

 

Harry let out a moan as Louis sucked on his nipples. "L-Lou, please." He whined and moved his legs around.

 

"What baby?" Louis moved his finger closer to Harry's hole. "What do you want?"

 

"You."

 

"Turn around." Harry quickly did and Louis moved backwards, his finger tracing Harry's spine until reaching his bum. He leaned down, opening Harry's cheeks, and pecking his hole. Harry moaned, snuggling his face into the couch. Louis' tongue went inside Harry, making him moan loudly and pushing back. Louis took his hips on hold. 

 

His tongue went in and out of the boy, louder moans coming out of him. "I'm ready please!" He whined.

 

"Let's prep you." Harry nodded and turned to be on his back. "How many can you take?" Louis asked as he got lube on his fingers.

 

"T-Two." Harry breathed heavily.

 

"You're taking three." Harry closed his eyes as he felt three fingers go inside of him. He let out a heavy breath, smiling up at Louis. "Princess likes that?" Harry nodded eagerly and moved his hips. Soon, Louis moved his fingers faster, making Harry breath deeply and nod. "I choose when you're ready." Harry whimpered and nodded.

 

"Ah!" Harry cried out. Louis knew he had touch the spot. "Louis fuck me!" He shouted. But, Louis decide to tease him and lube himself slowly. Harry groaned and stood up. Louis stared at him shocked eyes, but then he was soon pushed on bed. "You fucking tease. I hate you." Harry crused at him. He moved over Louis and aligned himself.

 

"Harry wha- oh" He closed his eyes and let his head drop backwards. Harry lowered himself on Louis. He moaned into Louis' neck. "Shit Harry. You're so tight. Fuck."

 

Harry kissed Louis' lips, moving his hips upwards and falling down again. He moaned into Louis' mouth as he continued to ride him. "L-Louis." He breathed heavily. "Oh my god."

 

"You're so good, baby." Louis took a hold of Harry's hips. He started to move up and down as well, helping harry out. "Babes."

 

"Yeah?" Harry threw his head back as he found the spot. "Shit..."

 

"We aren't using p-protection." 

 

"I don't fucking care." He bounced. "Uh." He moaned out. "Fuck." He kept bouncing on the same spot. Louis started to sucking on his neck an the feeling was just overwhelming. "I'm gonna." He shut his eyes. "Lou."

 

"No you're not." Harry gasped as Louis took a hold his member. "I say when you are, you hear me?" Harry whimpered and nodded. Louis bucked his hips up, making let out a loud scream. "That's right baby." Harry was sobbing as Louis continued to hit the same spot. Soon, before they knew it, Louis was now on top of Harry, fucking the shit out of him.

 

"Please Lou- can I?" Harry sobbed.

 

"Shh." Louis moved his hips faster, Harry letting out screams. "Shit Harry." Louis came inside the boy, making him sob even louder. "Come baby. Show me what you can do." Louis kept thrusting into him. Harry came all over their chests with a loud scream. Louis smiled at his boy, pecking his lips. "You're such a good boy." 

 

"Thanks Daddy."

 

"Don't make me fuck you again."

 

"I wouldn't mind."

 

.

 

Harry woke up in a new house. He looked around and then saw hands on his belly. He then noticed it was Louis, so he snuggled closer to Louis. That's when he noticed they're naked. Because he could feel Louis' hard cock on his bum. He giggled and tried to get up but was pulled back down. "No." Louis kissed the back of his neck. "Stay."

 

"I have class, babe." Harry tried.

 

"Ugh." Louis thrusted forward, making Harry moan. "Come on baby. Stay today." He started moving his cock between Harry's cheeks. Harry was biting his lip as he pushed back on Louis. "You want it don't you?"

 

"I have to shower." 

 

And that's how the end up having round two.

 

.

 

"Zayn!" Harry giggled as he ran into the dorm. 

 

"You got fucked." He said without looking up from his phone. "By Louis."

 

"And it was amazing." He sat down beside Zayn. "Twice actually. On the shower and couch."

 

"Ew what the fuck?" He pushed Harry of the bed. "I don't wanna know about your sex life. Are you guys dating now?"

 

"Oh. I don't know?"

 

"Fucking idiot."

 

"Bitch."

 

Zayn rolled his eyes. Harry took his phone and saw he had a message from Louis. He giggled and opened it up.

 

**_Louis:_ ** _missing you baby x_

 

**_Harry:_ ** _me2 :( xx_

 

**_Louis:_ ** _come over? you can do homework here_

 

**_Harry:_ ** _we both know i won't do any homework.._

 

**_Louis:_ ** _i'm sorry your ass is beautiful_

 

Harry stood up and walked to the bathroom, locking the door and undressing himself. He posed in front of the mirror, sticking his ass out and taking a picture, sending it Louis. He saw the boy read it and waited patiently.

 

_**Louis:** i'm hard. please come_

 

**_Harry:_ ** _nope!_

 

**_Louis:_ ** _no then. no nothing for you._

 

_**Harry:** *picture attached*_

 

**_Louis:_ ** _ugh shit harry_

 

**_Harry:_ ** _bye ;)_

 

.

 

Three months later, they were finally a couple. They were always together and were incredibly cute. Harry walked out of class and ran to Louis, who was waiting for him outside with some flowers. Harry wrapped his legs around Louis' torso and kissed him deeply. "Thank you." He took the flowers.

 

"Hi baby. How was class?"

 

"Fine." He giggled.

 

"Good." Louis snuggled his nose to Harry. "You're beautiful." 

 

"You too."

 

"Noo! I'm manly." He whined. "You're pretty, i'm hot."

 

"So, I'm not hot?" Harry faked scoffed.

 

"You're sexy." He winked.

 

Harry got down and they both walked hand in hand to the parking lot. Harry talked about his homework assignment and how Zayn said he should draw him but Harry prefered on drawing Louis, which made the older lad chuckle. As the got to the car, Louis opened the door for him and too his bag, placing it in the back sit.

 

When they got home, Harry cooked some lunch. But before anything, he was sat on te countair, Louis between his legs, while making out. Harry had to cook with no pant. Only with panties. After they were done cooking, they snuggled for a while. They watched The Notebook which made Harry end up crying.

 

"Aw baby." Louis kissed his tears away. "Don't cry my love."

 

"I love you." Louis sat up. "I'm so sorry, I know it's too son. I-"

 

"Love you too." He smiled and kissed him deeply. "Always have." He pulled back, taking a hold of his chin, mumbling into his lips...

 

"Always will"


End file.
